VoIP applications that utilize internal data networks are becoming more prevalent. Typically, VoIP is deployed across a broad network infrastructure including local area networks (“LAN”) and wide area networks (“WAN”) which serve to connect the LANs to each other. The quality and reliability of VoIP depends on the underlying network's capabilities and limitations. As more network traffic travels between LANs via the WAN, including VoIP telephone calls, the amount of available bandwidth for making additional VoIP telephone calls becomes limited.
When the available bandwidth of the WAN is reduced such that the bandwidth remaining is inadequate to transmit a VoIP telephone call, previous solutions would simply prevent any new VoIP telephone calls from being placed. Therefore, there exists a need for a system that can allow additional VoIP telephone calls to be placed when the available bandwidth of the WAN is reduced below a desired level.